Nio Senai
Summary Nio is a selfsona. How cool. Personality Nio is generally collected and cheerful, showing a great amount of maturity and clarity. She can be quite humorous at times, although she is also self-depreciating. She has an interest in socializing, and finds role-playing to be a fun way to do so. Nio also has a determined characteristic. Once she sets her mind on something, she is unlikely to stop in the middle of the process. However, Nio is also quite lazy. She can give up easily if she comes across an obstacle, and procrastinates quite a bit. She can barely muster up the effort to care about strangers, and refuses to go outside unless she has to. She gives more effort to the internet than she does to real life. Even so, Nio is an extremely petty girl. She gets envious fast, and her possessive nature doesn't help her situation. She is also slightly competitive, and finds herself "improving" designs quite often. Her fuse can be either short or long, depending on the situation, but when she finally blows up it isn't pretty. Despite all this, Nio tends to show only her good side, unless she gets angry. Abilities Comprehension Nio is a fast learner. She can comprehend things well, and can understand foreign subjects quickly. With her skills in comprehension, she is usually able to find answers and make reasonable suggestions. Design Nio likes to design. Both characters and interiors are the things Nio finds herself designing. She has a good sense of color coordination, and if she isn't being lazy, can usually come up with a nice outfit. Roasting As this is apparently an ability, this is one of Nio's best skills. She uses heavy sarcasm in most of her roasts, and a few of them can be indirect as well. Her insults usually don't hit hard, but spark big reactions. Backstory Childhood Nio lived in Wakayama for most of her life. As a child she wasn't the best student, but she was far more sociable. She had many friends and knew practically everyone on a positive note. But then fourth grade hit, and she no longer found herself caring about what others thought. She had grown obsessed with being an adult and being mature, growing to become smarter and better at academics. Her social confidence began to falter because of this. By the time she had moved into the City, she had almost no skill in socializing and had no friends. Present Presently, Nio attends Aoba Koukou as a student in the Honors program. Relationships Are you assuming this girl is social enough to go outside and make friends? Gallery Nioo.png|Full body Nio. AoNio.png|Nio in her school uniform. Trivia *She is nearsighted. **Her prescription is quite thick, being at 4.5 lenses. *She can communicate in English fluently. *Nio is lazy when it comes to housework, yet will impulsively clean the house on a random day. *Nio has a fondness for horror games and enjoys playing them, but she's horrid at playing anything but a pixelated RPG. Category:Nio's Characters Category:Human World Category:Human Category:Female Category:Leo Sign Category:Demiromantic Category:Bisexual